O Amor Em Várias Formas
by Bear-Hime
Summary: Os alunos da Shibusen estão descobrindo o amor... Mas será que esse amor irá causar discórdia entre amigos? Death the Kidx Fem!Crona, SoulxFem!Crona, MakaxSoul, BlackstarxTsubaki... Sumário meio ruim... ;P


**Soul Eater não me pertence...**

 **3ª pessoa em _itálico_.**

 **Depois de muito tempo... kkkkkkkk... Muiiiiiiito mesmo... Decidi postar algo aqui... Comecei nesse site ainda no colégio, agora estou quase me formando na faculdade, então... Desculpem-me se mudei algum jeito de ser que agradava... ^-^ Mas, de qualquer forma, ainda gosto de animes rrssrrs :)))**

 **Sem mais delongas:**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Prólogo**

Já faz um ano e meio desde que Crona entrou para nossa escola. De início eu realmente não achava uma boa ideia a Shibusen adquirir como uma nova aluna a filha de uma bruxa... E não é qualquer bruxa... É a filha de Medusa, a mais perigosa e com maiores tendências psicopatas de todas as demais.

Mesmo todos com um pé atrás em relação à Crona, ela se inseriu em nosso grupo por conta das incessantes tentativas de Maka. De qualquer forma eu acredito em Maka quando ela diz que Crona não é uma má pessoa... Talvez por causa de seu dom de ver a alma das outras pessoas ou talvez depois de várias conversas... O importante é que ela realmente era muito legal.

Sei que ela pode ter rasgado o meu peito há algum tempo atrás, mas ela me parece bem arrependida, não só disso, mas também, de tudo que ela havia feito de mal. Nós reconhecemos que a culpa não era dela, mas ela não aceita, ela se culpa demais pelo ocorrido. Queria conhecer um modo mais convencional para acalentada...

 **-x-**

 _Soul Eater encontrava-se recostado sobre sua mesa aparentemente absorto nos seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto aguardava Stein chegar para lecionar sua disciplina. Junto a ele encontravam-se Death the Kid e Black Star, conversavam tópicos de batalha e formas de ressonância da alma, porém notaram a apatia do garoto foice._

 _\- Soul, parceiro... Ta tudo bem? - pergunto o de cabelos azuis_

 _\- Ta tudo sim, eu só estou um pouco distraído... - suspirou._

 _Death the Kid notou qual era a distração de Soul somente olhando na direção de seu olhar... Crona. A, agora, meiga menina de cabelos rosados e olhos azulados e escuros._

 _Neste momento o garoto de cabelos platinados desviou o seu olhar e notou na expressão de Kid um pequeno desconforto._

 _\- O quê? - indagou ao shinigami_

 _\- "O quê" o quê? - Kid mudou sua expressão para uma feição apática e direcionou seus olhos dourados para os avermelhados do amigo._

 _\- Essa cara ai!_

 _Antes que o deus da morte pudesse respondê-lo Stein aparece na porta da sala de aula rolando em sua tradicional cadeira até atingir o meio do recinto._

 **\- x -**

Em vários momentos em que ia ao banheiro no meio das aulas me deparei quase todas as vezes com Crona segurando seus livros perto da porta da sala de pintura. Ela simplesmente olhava para os livros tentando achar alguma página que interessasse. Resolvi, a muito custo, tentar ajudá-la... Embora seja esse cara cool, ainda resta dentro de mim um rastro de timidez...

\- Crona... Precisa de alguma ajuda? - Notei que após minha indagação, Crona, rispidamente deixou de olhar seus livros e com um gemido aterrorizado mirou seu olhar na minha figura.

-Ahh, Soul-kun! Desculpe-me ...

\- Por que está se desculpando? Eu que cheguei e te assustei... Eu que peço desculpas...- Coloquei minha mão átras da nuca em uma tentativa ineficaz de me acalmar, pois meu coração batia freneticamente e sentia que a qualquer momento ele fosse pular pela minha boca.

\- Erm... Deseja alguma coisa de mim? – Perguntou.

\- Ahn... Na verdade... Nada em especial... Eu só te vi ai parada há muito tempo e quis perguntar se está tudo bem... - Olhei os detalhes do seu rosto enquanto ela voltava o seu olhar para minhas presas meio assustada, acho que com a pergunta e com o quanto meus dentes são afiados.

\- Er... Ermm... E-e-esta tudo b-bem, Soul-kun... Eu só estou um pouco pensativa... O-onde está Maka?

\- A última aula está para terminar você poderia esperar sentada... Por que não se senta pelo menos? - acho que essa pergunta saiu um pouco ríspida...

\- Errrr... P-p-por favor, n-não se preocup-p-pe comigo... E-e-eu estou bem... - falou enquanto escondia os livros pressionando-os fortemente em seu tórax - E-eu acho que v-vou ao banheiro... P-por favor Soul-kun, se v-você vir a Maka... Diga a e-ela que eu que-e-ero falar com ela...

E, assim, ela se distanciou de mim indo em direção às escadas a procura do banheiro... Só ficam questionamentos na minha mente... O que havia de tão importante nesses livros que ela precisasse esconder? E por que ela estava parada em frente à sala de pintura? Será uma sala especial ou só uma coincidência? E essa conversa com a Maka?... Normalmente eu não suspeitaria disso, por conta da amizade das duas. Porém ela me pediu pra EU avisar à Maka que ela queria falar-lhe e ainda saiu de cabeça baixa... Por que ela não foi direto em Maka pra conversar seja lá o que for?

Minha cabeça estava a mil com tantas possibilidades.

Tocou o sino anunciando o intervalo de almoço. Nosso grupo saiu da sala, todos juntos, em direção ao refeitório. Todos nos servimos e sentamos na nossa mesa. Kid parecia olhar para mim profundamente uma vez que eu sentia a sua alma liberar um sentimento de tristeza e melancolia... O que está acontecendo com ele? Desde umas duas semanas ele está agindo desta forma comigo... Seja o que for estava me incomodando profundamente. Mesmo assim, não me dei ao trabalho de olhar para ele, talvez ele parasse se eu não desse importância ao seu comportamento.

Tentei ao máximo também não olhar para Crona... Porque não queria que meus amigos escandalizassem esse meu ato. Comi o mais depressa que eu pude, terminando primeiro que todos...bem, todos menos o Blackstar.

\- Soooooullll! Vamos duelar lá fora? - Blackstar implorou.

\- Cara... Acabamos de comer!

\- Ta com medo? Hahahaha!

\- Argggg... Isso não é nada cool! Vou só dar uma voltinha por aí... - Afirmei.

\- Só não se esqueça de voltar para a sala de aula, Soul! - Maka lembrou em um tom amedrontador... Realmente ela estava disposta a me dar um Maka chop se eu matasse aula...

\- Ta...ta... - Dei de ombros e fui me afastando do grupo, porém, não antes de fitar rapidamente e imperceptivelmente a figura de madeixas rosas.

Ela olhava atentamente para sua comida no prato, nem deu importância para a minha saída... Isso me cortou o coração! É, Soul Evans... Você realmente está apaixonado por Crona e não há nada a se fazer sobre isso... A não ser... Tentar conquistá-la. Mas como farei isso sem os outros perceberem?

Estava andando mergulhado nos meus pensamentos quando fui puxado para um corredor ao lado do, que eu estava caminhando.

Era Death the Kid.

\- O que você ta fazendo cara? Me solta! Como você chegou aqui tão rápido!? - Assustei-me e tentei me desvencilhar dos braços dele.

\- Eu vim com Belzebuub. Não que seja da sua conta.

\- E você pode andar de skate na escola?

\- Sendo quem eu sou, tenho alguns privilégios... Mas não é sobre isso que quero conversar...

\- Bem, primeiramente, antes de começar o papo, poderia me largar? - apontei para suas mãos que seguravam as minhas com força.

\- Perdoe-me.

\- E outra coisa, qual é a sua, cara? Faz duas semanas que você fica me olhando esquisito e sem falar que nunca mais conversamos sobre nada... O quê que há com você? - Joguei essas palavras na cara dele, realmente curioso do porquê isso está acontecendo.

\- Pra começo de conversa... Eu que queria lhe fazer perguntas! Nós também percebemos a sua "ausência" no grupo, Maka pediu pra lhe perguntar o que há com você, embora eu já saiba a resposta! - Retrucou já perdendo sua compostura.

\- Se sabe, qual é? - Sorri de canto e desafiei o shinigami.

\- Você gosta da Crona! - afirmou enfurecido enquanto meu rosto enrubescia.

Meu rosto coberto de vergonha e timidez, virei-me e fitei o chão.

\- Então é verdade! - Olhou-me com o rosto esbanjando raiva.

\- E daí se for isso, cara? O que você tem haver com isso? Por que fica tão bravo?

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Kid deu de ombros e começou a caminhar pelo corredor enquanto sumia por entre os alunos que começavam a aparecer e entrar em suas respectivas salas de aula.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo I**

Soul anda tão distante de uns tempos para cá... não parece mais que eu tenho um parceiro... faz tempo desde o último ovo de kishin que pegamos, desde então ficou cada vez mais difícil carregá-lo sendo uma foice e quase impossível de se fazer uma ressonância de almas. É como se eu não o conhecesse mais, como se ele fosse outra pessoa. Talvez aquele idiota ainda esteja lá dentro, só preciso "resgatá-lo" mas antes, tenho que entender qual é o seu problema.

-Soul...

-Hm? – Levantou seu rosto que antes repousava em cima de um de seus livros em sua carteira.

\- Estava dormindo de novo? – revirei meus olhos e utilizei um tom chateado para me expressar.

\- ... – Ele começou a desamassar a blusa e limpar a baba do canto da boca...Eca...

\- Se você continuar assim, vai acabar falhando no teste da semana que vem e vale metade da nota do bimestre... Se você se der mal nela, será muito difícil de recuperar... – Sussurrei para ele visto que estávamos no meio da aula.

\- Sinceramente, Maka... eu não dou a mínima... – Disse entediado.

\- Pois deveria se importar... Porque nós somos um time... Eu só vou estar bem quando você estiver... e eu não me refiro só às notas...

-...? – Ele me lançou um olhar interrogativo como se não entendesse sobre o que eu estava falando.

\- Arg... Você sabe... Você está meio distante... estou ficando realmente preocupada... Está cada vez difícil de te carregar durante as batalhas e, também, cada vez mais difícil de fazer a ressonância... Vai me dizer que não percebeu isso?

\- Eu até percebi... Mas é algo que não consigo evitar...

\- Me conta então! Talvez eu posse te ajudar a resolver esse problema.

-...

Soul parecia meio estático por alguns segundos, percebi que ele realmente não se sentia confortável para me revelar o que quer que seja seu problema... Bem... Não posso forçá-lo a nada.

\- Já que você não quer desfrutar dessa nossa amizade, acho que não devamos mais nos falar... porque, Soul... Eu realmente quero lhe ajudar... Mas se você não quer me contar nada, que tipo de amigos vamos ser? Bem... acho que parceiros de combate, nós não podemos ser mais...

O sinal havia tocado, todos os estudantes inclusive eu estávamos guardando nossos pertences para voltarmos para casa, porém senti uma mão em meu pulso me impedindo de pegar meu material.

\- Maka, espera...

-O quê?... – Olhei para ele com um pingo de esperança...

-...erm... nada... – Baixei a cabeça e tentei revogar minha mão para continuar a recolher meus pertences. - ...Crona queria falar com você...

\- Hã?... Como você...?

-Eu a vi no corredor em frente à sala de pintura com vários livros na mão e ela me pediu pra te dizer que ela queria falar com você...

\- Ela disse onde estaria?

-... Não...

\- Okay, obrigada por avisar... – Sem mais palavras fui em direção à porta para procurar minha amiga.

 **-x-**

 _Maka caminhava por entre os corredores sem ter ideia de onde a amiga estaria... Até que se lembrou de que Soul havia lhe dito que mais cedo ela se encontrava em frente à sala de pintura... Resolveu ir em direção a esse recinto e adentrar-lhe._

 _\- Crona... Você está aqui? – perguntou._

 _\- Estou aqui... – a menina falou em tom baixo._

 _A loira procurou um pouco mais e achou a rosada encolhida em um cos cantos da sala._

 _\- Ahhhh aí está você! Hihi, está tudo bem? – indagou após ver o estado tristonho em que Crona se encontrava._

 _\- Na v-verdade, é por conta disso que eu pedi para lhe chamar..._

 _\- Por que não me chamou enquanto estávamos juntas? Por que pediu logo para o Soul me chamar? – Ela aparentava estar bem confusa com a situação._

 _\- E-eu estava receosa em c-comentar_ _i-isso_ _com você... H-hesitei várias vezes em falar... mas depois criei coragem, m-mas quem estava próximo de mim era S-Soul..._

 _-Bem... e o que é ISSO que você tanto quer me contar? – Sorriu a menina de maria-chiquinhas._

 _-..._

 **-x-**

Andava com minhas armas em direção ao café Death Bucks para tomar umas bebidas e acalmar os nervos... Estou cada dia mais paranoico...

\- Kid? Você está muito quieto! Nem reclamou de nada e nem se encantou com a simetria daquele brinquedo nas mãos daquela menina alí! – Apontou Liz com suas unhas polidas e sua face provocante.

\- O QUÊ? ONDE? – Olhei em direção à menina que Liz apontava e logo meu olhar caiu na figura em suas mãos...

Era uma pelúcia de leãozinho com duas manchinhas rosas de cada lado da bochecha, três fiozinhos de bigode, também, de cada lado e o resto dos componentes: juba, boca, focinho... Tudo estava em uma proporção áurea magnífica! Era simplesmente estonteante aquele brinquedo.

Corri em direção à menininha agarrando a pelúcia de seus braços e abraçando cuidadosamente a figura para não amassá-la e arruinar a simetria.

\- MAMÃEEEEE! ESSE MOÇO ROUBOU MEU BRINQUEDOOO! – Chorava a garotinha.

\- KID, TÁ MALUCO!? DEVOLVE ISSO PRA ELA! – Liz puxou o bicho bruscamente do meu firme abraço e entregou de volta àquela criatura chorona.

\- M-massssss, Lizzzzzz... – Logo meus olhos marejaram e fitei o rosto da Thompson mais velha.

\- Nada disso, você vem conosco! – Puxou-me até o café que estava na outra esquina.

\- LALALALALAAAAAAAAAA, KID É UM MENINO MUIIIIIIIIIIITO MALLLL! – Gritou Patty para todos os transeuntes olharem fixo para mim com expressões de reprovação estampadas em seus rostos.

Mas, espera aí... Porque esse "delay" todo para notar algo simétrico ou assimétrico na minha frente... Por alguns minutos, minha personalidade aparentava ter sido desligada enquanto meus pensamentos pairavam em Soul e seus mistérios...

Por que logo agora ele foi gostar da espadachim demoníaca? Aliás... O que o fez gostar dela? Claro, claro... Crona é sim uma garota bonita.. Aliás.. Muito bonita... Frágil, doce e...PELO AMOR DE SHINIGAMI-SAMA, O QUÊ QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO?... Será se estou gostando dela também? Ou será algum delírio... insanidade... que ela passou para nós? Sabia que ela era perigosa... mas...será que ela faz isso sem saber? Ou será que é proposital? ARG... Tantos pensamentos...

\- Oiiiiiiii, Kid? – Liz estalava seus dedos na minha frente, tentando me chamar a atenção.

\- PATTY ADOOOOOOOOORA CHOCOLATEEEE! – Gritava Patty bebendo seu chocolate quente.

-...? – olhei para Liz como que questionando o motivo dessa situação.

\- Eu estou te perguntando faz mais de três minutos, o que você planejou pra amanhã... – Revirou os olhos.

\- Hahahahaha, Kid tá ficando louquinho de pedra! – A irmã mais nova zombava da minha pessoa.

\- Bem... Não tinha pensado em nada... Nem sabia que amanhã já era fim de semana... – falei envergonhado, pois normalmente eu estou no controle de tudo...

\- Ah, okay... Então fique sabendo que eu e Patty vamos em um encontro duplo com dois gêmeos que conhecemos! – Sorriu entusiasmada com o dia seguinte.

\- Hum... Tudo bem... Então, vou ver o que eu vou planejar para mim nesses dois dias...

\- Só não faz uma festa em casa! Por que eu e Patty iríamos querer comparecer e não seria possível! Fico triste quando perco festas...

\- Lógico que eu não ia querer fazer uma festa! Não quero ver ninguém bagunçando minha casa! Da ultima vez, Blackstar virou todos os quadros de ponta cabeça e deu um bolo lotado de açúcar para Patty! E Você sabe como ela fica quando come muito doce! – Abaixei a cabeça temendo relembrar esse dia obscuro em minha vida.

\- Hahahaha, Certo então.

Bebemos o resto das nossas bebidas e pegamos nosso caminho de volta para casa. Porém no meio do caminho pude avistar duas figuras andando em direção à nós... Eram Maka e Crona. A loira parecia pegar em suas costas de maneira amigável e sorrir para ela, mas a tristonha espadachim andava com tristeza e fitava o chão por onde passavam, tentando não olhar Maka diretamente nos olhos... Ela aparentava estar com vergonha de algo... Mas então... quando não está, não é?

\- CRONA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN! - Patty saiu gritando com os braços abertos em direção às meninas.

\- Ehhh?! – Crona lançou um olhar de pavor para Patty, encolhendo-se cada vez mais atrás de Maka.

\- Patty, espera... Crona está um tanto quanto... fragilizada no momento... – Disse Maka.

Eu e Liz, vinhamos chegando perto das três. E eu na curiosidade perguntei à artífice de foice:

\- Fragilizada? Por quê? – Perguntei à Maka, mas meu olhar se fixou em Crona...Seu olhar era tão vago e suas bochechas, tão rosadas pela timidez... Era simplesmente uma cena linda de se observar...

Logo, Crona percebeu o peso do meu olhar em sua trêmula figura. Ela se acanhou ainda mais atrás da garota de maria-chiquinhas e esta me respondia:

\- Bem... ela não gostaria de falar sobre isso... – Voltei meu olhar para Maka com uma expressão impassível - ...O-o que vocês vão fazer nesse fim de semana?

Todos notamos a brusca troca de assuntos, porém não interrogamos a menina.

\- Bem, Eu e Patty vamos sair em um encontro com uns gatinhos que conhecemos! Gêmeossssss! Mas parece que Patty não ta nem aí... – Suspirou

\- NÃO É VERDADE MANINHAAAAA LINDAAAA! Eu estou tão ansiosa quanto você! – Sorriu largamente.

\- Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer... e vocês?

\- Bemmmm... Nós estávamos pensando em fazer uma reuniãozinha com os amigos! Queríamos convidar vocês!

\- UMA FESTA? – Liz quase tem uma parada cardíaca de pensar que iria perder uma festa.

-Sim, sim! Crona está meio... Tristonha esses dias, e eu queria fazer algo que a animasse! Então, pensei em uma festinha. – Sorriu.

-Claro, se tiver algo eu vou... Onde vai ser e que horas? – sem me exaltar, perguntei os dados da festa para as meninas.

\- Eu estava pensando em fazer no meu apartamento e do Soul. Por que sei que se eu lhe pedisse a sua mansão emprestada, você iria me matar se alguém mexe-se em um grão de poeira de lá e tirasse a simetria da casa.

\- Mas eu posso emprestar sim, mas só o andar térreo...

-Ah, Kid, não precisa mais não...eu já chamei todo o pessoal e eles já concordaram! Na próxima vez, nós faremos na sua casa...

\- Tudo bem, então! – Suspirei aliviado.

\- Bem, vai começar às 18h de amanhã, esteja lá hein?!

\- Claro! Vou sim.

Acenei com a cabeça para as duas, murmurei um " tchau, meninas" para ambas e segui caminho com as irmãs Thompson cabisbaixas por terem que perder a festa, mas não antes de escutar um quase inaudível:

\- A-até logo, S-shinigami-kun….

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Minha gente... Eis o prólogo e o 1º capítulo! Não tenho Beta... Então, essa história pode conter alguns erros... Mas, deixem Review se gostaram ou se quiserem criticar algo! :) ... Críticas educadas serão bem aceitas, porém as rudes serão ignoradas.**

 **Um beijo para todos e Jya nee! o/**


End file.
